A Fruba Tale
by BookWorm22202
Summary: The curse is broken, so now what? Will Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki enjoy the events of the summer before returning back to school or will things go all wrong for the three. KyoTohru mainly with hints of YukiTohru. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately do not own Fruits Basket or any character.

**Author's note**: Hello! Thank you for reading my story! This is my first one, so please be nice! Well, enjoy!

Ch. 1: The Illness

Tohru was quietly making breakfast when Kyo and Shigure came downstairs. "Good morning, Tohru-kun, what's for breakfast?" Shigure asked as he sat down at the table. Kyo walked over to the fridge and took a swig from the milk carton.

"Pancakes!" she said with her usual smile. "Where is Yuki-kun?"

"He wasn't feeling well so he went to see Hatori-san at the main house."

She turned around with a panicked look on her face. "Is he alright? Maybe I should-"

"Nonsense," Shigure interrupted, "he will be fine. He should be home soon anyways. I'm sure he would love some of your delicious pancakes." She set two plates full of pancakes down on the table so Kyo and Shigure could start eating. Just then, they heard the front door open and Tohru rushed over to see Yuki walking in.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, how are you feeling?" she asked with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine in a day or so." He said as he shut the door behind himself.

"What?! What is wrong?!"

He glanced into the kitchen to see Kyo and Shigure eating breakfast before he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell Kyo, but I am fine. I am just going to be a little week for a day. I should be fine by tomorrow, but if he finds out he would take full advantage and I would never be able to rest."

"Gotcha!" she said with a stern look on her face. Yuki chuckled at the sight.

"How are you, Honda-san?" he said returning to his normal tone.

"I'm fine. Would you like some pancakes?"

"Thank you." He followed her into the kitchen and they ate breakfast together. Later that day, Kyo was out in the yard practicing his martial arts when Yuki and Tohru headed out towards the secret base.

"Come here you damn rat! I am going to finally defeat you!" Kyo said as he leapt in front of Yuki and Tohru. Yuki ignored him and attempted to brush past but Kyo wouldn't let him. "What, are you too afraid to fight me?!"

"Baka neco!" he shouted. Just then, Kyo launched a punch put missed when Yuki moved out of the way. He raised his leg to strike with a kick, but Tohru jumped on Yuki.

"No!" she screamed as she tackled Yuki hearing the all too familiar 'poof' and Kyo's foot collided with her right elbow. She rolled over and lifted the small rat with her left arm as right arm fell limp on the ground beside her body. "Are you alright, Yuki-kun?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Tears began forming around the edge of her eyes. "Are you alright?!"

She began to full-on cry. "Yes…it's just…my elbow hurts."

"Damn rat!" Kyo screamed. "You made me hurt Tohru-kun!"

"Quick, go call Hatori-san!" Yuki ordered. Kyo ran into the house.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun." Tohru cried still holding Yuki up in her palm.

"Oh, don't be-" he was interrupted as he poof-ed back. Tohru looked the other way while Yuki got dressed. "Like I was saying, you shouldn't be sorry." He bent down and helped Tohru to her feet. He supported her limp arm and walked her into the house. Hatori arrived a few minutes later and examined Tohru's arm in her room.

"It seems as though you have bruised the cone, Tohru. What happened?" Hatori asked as he wrapped Tohru's arm in an ace bandage.

"Oh, nothing, it's fine." Tohru smiled. Yuki shot Kyo a mean glance.

"Okay then, well, I'll stop by the day after tomorrow to check on it." he stood up. "Actually, I need Yuki-kun and yourself to come back to the main house with me."

"What?!" Yuki blurted out.

"Yes, Akito has requested to see you two together."

Thank you for reading! Please review and if you review, please be kind, I do remind you that this is my first story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Visit

Hatori, Yuki, and Tohru arrived at the main house and Hatori led them to Akito's room. He left them at the door and they walked in. It was dim and there was only one window and no furniture. Tohru could hardly make out Akito sitting on the floor. He stood up. "Come in, Yuki-kun. Is _she_ here?" Yuki and Tohru walked in. "Yuki-kun, go sit in the corner while I speak with _her_. Kneel." Yuki went and sat in the corner as he was ordered and Tohru kneeled in front of Akito and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry if I-" Tohru started but was interrupted.

"Don't speak! Do you even think? No, you don't. You are nothing but a piece of trash! Stop trying to break the curse!" he slapped her. "I should just kill you! In fact, maybe I will."

"No!" Yuki shouted from the corner.

"Ah, Yuki-kun. Do you want her?"

"Please… don't hurt her." he muttered.

He grabbed Tohru by the hair as wrenched her to face Yuki. She screamed in pain. "You want to save this… this…garbage?!"

"Yes."

"Are you going against me?!"

"Please, don't hurt her."

"If you don't stop, you will cause her to die a most unfortunate death. It will be all your fault, Yuki-kun."

"No!" Tohru shouted. "It will be your fault! If you kill me it will be at your hands, not Yuki-kun's. You have to believe that, Yuki-kun. You can't let him have that hold over you! Break the curse, be free from his evil hold!"

"Shut up!" he kicked her.

"No!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki-kun, no, stay back! He'll hurt you! You're still sick…you're still weak." She cried.

"If you say another word, I'll kill him!" Akito shouted. He jerked her head to look up at him. She didn't say anything. "Ah, so are you willing to die for him?" She nodded and tears streamed down her face. He looked at Yuki. "Are you willing to watch her die?"

"No." he muttered.

"So, you are willing to die for this garbage!"

"She isn't garbage."

"Are you or are you not willing to die for her?!"

"Yes! Yes…I am."

"No!" Tohru shouted. Just then, the room lit up. Akito had let go of her hair. He was glowing. Yuki lit up the room. Then, the spirit of the rat rushed out of his body like a bright light and up through the roof. He fell to the ground and Akito did the same. She got up and rushed to kneel at Yuki's side. "Yuki-kun, are you alright?" tears were streaming down her face. "Yuki…"

"Honda-san, what happened?" he said in an exasperated voice.

"Yuki-kun!" she bent over and hugged him. "Are you okay?!"

"Honda-san… you're hugging me."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Ch.3: The Aftermath

"Yuki-kun, you're not…the curse?"

"You broke it, Honda-san. You did it!"

"But how?"

"I'm not sure. But does it matter?" he leaned up and hugged her again. "It feels so good." He whispered in her ear. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked as he pushed her back and looked at her. She shook her head. Just then, Akito let out a moan. Tohru got up and helped Yuki to his feet. They walked over to where Akito was laying on the floor. He moaned again. "Akito?"

"Yuki-kun, help me. Please, I have always loved you the most, you know."

"No, Akito, you have always took advantage of the curse to draw us to you. Well, now the curse is broken and you are weak. You have no power over us anymore. Wait... did you know how to break the curse? How?"

"I don't see how it could matter now, anyways. _She _broke it. Actually, you both did. By admitting and truly meaning that you were willing to die for each other. It makes me sick."

"Then you knew all along. That is why you wouldn't let us get close to anyone. Why you chased us apart? Why you ruined Hatori's life?! But then you knew, and you still made me say it. You still asked me whether I was willing to die for her."

"You figured me out. I never thought you would disobey me, I had hoped you were going to let her die. I never thought that a measly rat would disobey me. That is what I truly wanted. I should have killed her while I had the chance." He motioned towards Tohru.

"Yes, well too bad. You are in no condition to be talking like that. If it wasn't for Honda-san, I would kill you right now." He turned to leave. "Come on Honda-san, it's getting late, we should be getting back home."

"Coming." She followed him out. They arrived back at Shigure's house a few minutes later.

They walked up to the door, but before entering, Yuki hesitated and turned to Tohru. He grabbed her close in his arms. "No matter what anyone says, breaking the curse is the best thing that has ever happened." He turned and walked in the door before she could say anything. "We're home!"

Shigure ran up to them and gathered Tohru in his arms. "My flower, you've done it!" he said happily as he swung her around. Tohru just had a look of complete shock on her face. "Now I can hug you whenever I like!" Yuki hit him hard on the head causing him to release his grip of Tohru. "Ow, Yuki, what was that for?" he said as he rubbed his head.

"For being a pervert, that's what."

"Oh, you can't blame me for being excited. This is the first time I've been able to hug her without transforming!"

"Well, we've had a hard day. We should be getting to bed."

"Wait! Where is Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Last I checked he was on the roof, what a surprise." Shigure said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yuki, you can go on to bed. I'm going to go check on Kyo and then I will be right down."

"Okay." He walked up stairs. Tohru climbed on to the roof and was sitting next to Kyo a few moments later. "Hello." She said as she hugged her knees to her chest. He turned around and hugged her tight. "Kyo, you're…hurting me. I can't breathe." He released his grip and turned back to look over the edge.

"I'm sorry, Tohru."

"Don't be. Are you angry?"

"No, I think I'm relieved."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of, course not."

"Well, I need to be going to bed. Good night, Kyo."

"Good night, Tohru." He said quietly as she got down off the roof.

The next morning they were all eating breakfast when they heard someone at the door. Tohru opened the door to see Ayame, Hatori, Kagura, Hiro, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Rin, and Ritsu. She smiled, "Good morning, what are you all doing here?"

"Tohru!" Momiji screamed as he jumped up and hugged Tohru. He wrapped his legs around her waist. "Ich liebe dich!" (German translation: I love you!)

"Momiji!" she said trying to support his weight.

"Nii-san!" Kisa said as she ran up and rapped her arms around her waist. "Get off, Momiji, stop hogging her!" Momiji jumped down.

All of the Sohma's came in and hugged Tohru and said their thank-you's except Hiro who just mumbled as he walked by.

"We are forever in your debt." Hatori said as he bowed.

Tohru blushed. "Nonsense, I still have yet to pay back my debt to Shigure for allowing me to live in his home. It was the least I could do. Maybe we should do something fun to celebrate?"

Author's note: Sorry for the interruption but I just have to say that I don't know if they have football in Japan, but I am going to put it in my story anyways. And I was also informed that they do not eat pancakes for breakfast but this is my story and they will eat what I want them to eat. Back to the story…

"Yea! That sounds like fun!" Momiji said with a smile.

"Let's go to the park!" Kagura said.

"Yea, we can play tackle football! Me against all of you! I can take you." Kyo said.

"Football?" Tohru asked.

"It's a violent game and the chances of you walking away without being injured are slim!" Kyo said.

"Sounds like fun." Tohru said wearily with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Honda-san. You don't have to play." Yuki said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, I want to."

"Then, we can play two-hand-touch."

"What?! No way! You cant girly-up a football game by making it two-hand-touch!" Kyo said giving Yuki a glare.

"Yes, I can." Yuki said simply and walked towards the front door. "Let's go."

They arrived at the park a few minuets later and decided teams. It was Kyo, Kagura, and Momiji versus Yuki, Tohru, Ritsu, and Haru. Rin refused to even come to the park and left the house when everyone else did. Kisa and Hiro were playing on the jungle-gym so they wouldn't be hurt.

"These teams are totally unfair!" Kyo complained but no one listened.

"Let's just start already." Haru said as he got in position. They hiked the ball and Haru passed it to Ritsu, who unfortunately dropped it and Kyo swept in and picked it up.

"Ah! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I shouldn't have even come and wasted your time. I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He cried as he ran away.

"Should we go get him?" Tohru asked.

"Why, the teams are even now?" Haru said as he shrugged.

"Come on, Honda-san!" Yuki said with his princely smile. She ran back over to the game.

(In huddle) "Okay, Momiji, be open, I'm going to pass it to you. Just run as fast as you can in that direction." Kyo said quietly as he pointed to their right. "Got it?"

"Yep!" he said with a smile.

"What do you want me to do, my love?" Kagura asked.

He grimaced. "Just make sure Tohru doesn't get near Momiji. I will cover Yuki and Haru."

"Okay! You are such a good leader. I wish I could follow you everywhere. After we're married-"

Kyo cut her off, "Break!" they ran over and got in position. Kyo hiked the ball and threw it to Momiji as planned. He was running...running…running. No one got near him.

"Touch-down!" Kyo screamed when Momiji reached the end zone. "Take that you damn rat!" he said as he pointed a finger at Yuki.

"We'll get you next time." Black Haru said as he got up in Kyo's face.

"Yea right, like that will ever happen!" Kyo said as he pushed Haru away. They began fighting. "Are you dense, Haru? This is just a game, back off!"

"Oh, you want me to back off? Well if I do I will just go over and mess with your stupid little girlfriend!" Kyo looked over to see Tohru, Momiji, and Kagura picking dandelions while Yuki watched. _She looks so happy and…beautiful. _Kyo thought distracted for a second. Haru took advantage of this and punched him square in the jaw. Kyo flew back and landed on the grass.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled as she dropped her flowers and ran over to kneel beside Kyo. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine. "He nodded, stood up, and dusted himself off.

"What was that for?!" Kyo yelled as he turned around to see Haru kissing Tohru. Haru grabbed her head by her cheeks and kissed her. She stood there with a shocked look on her face as he pressed his lips to hers. Kyo tackled him in fury. "You are going to pay for that!" they began rolling on the ground when Yuki ran over.

"Are you alright, Honda-san?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me, Yuki-kun."

"I will always be concerned with you…Tohru-kun."

She blushed and turned around and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad."

"Hey, guys, I saw that you were playing football and I was wondering if I could play with you guys. My name is Daisuke." said a boy who ran up behind them. He was their age, had brown hair and was lean and muscular. His deep brown eyes held mischief and wonder.

Hoped you liked it, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you for reading! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own Daisuke, (he is not the same Daisuke from DN Angel, I have never read DN Angel, I was only recently informed that there was another Daisuke, I apologize for any confusion) I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. On with the story…

Ch. 4: The Mystery Man

Last Time:

"_Hey, guys, I saw that you were playing football and I was wondering if I could play with you guys. My name is Daisuke." said a boy who ran up behind them. He was their age, had brown hair and was lean and muscular. His deep brown eyes held mischief and wonder._

"Sorry, man, that would make the teams uneven." Haru said as he returned to normal and stood up. Kyo stood up and brushed himself off as well.

"That's okay!" Kagura said as she clung to Kyo's arm. "I will be a cheerleader for Kyo's team! Then, it will be like destiny. The high school team captain and the head cheerleader! Won't it be wonderful, Kyo-kun!"

"Not even the least bit." Kyo said as he shook Kagura off. "Fine then, you are on my team. That's Momiji, he is on our team as well. We are against Yuki, Haru, and Tohru. I'm our team captain, Kyo! And our cheerleader is Kagura." He said as he pointed everyone out.

"Daisuke." He said as he kissed Tohru's hand. Suddenly Yuki was standing between them.

"Ah, Yuki, right?" He held out his hand for a hand shake but Yuki just glared at him. "Okay then." He said as he retracted his hand and walked away.

Yuki turned to face Tohru. "I don't trust him, Tohru, please be careful."

She smiled. "I'm sure he's fine. He is just overly friendly." Yuki watched her walk away. "Let's play!"

"Oh, Daisuke, we're playing two-hand-touch. If you hurt anyone or touch them improperly, I will not be happy." Yuki said as he looked angrily at Daisuke.

"Okay." He said with a devious smile. "Who's ball?"

"We'll kick off to you." Kyo said as he picked up the ball from the ground. Kyo kicked the ball and Haru caught it but didn't make it that far before Kyo touched him.

In huddle, "Okay, Tohru, I'm going to throw the ball to you." Yuki said.

"What, why her?" Haru asked.

"No one will expect it. They will probably have Kyo on you and he is our worst threat. Okay, Tohru, if you catch the ball, run as fast as you can in that direction." He pointed towards the end zone.

"Got it." Tohru said with a stern look on her face.

"Okay, break!"

Kyo covered Haru like Yuki thought they would. When the time came, Yuki threw the ball to Tohru, but it was a little high. She started to backpedal and then jumped high in the air to catch the ball. She caught it midair but released it when Daisuke tackled her. The ball was hurled from her arms and she fell to the ground with Daisuke still on top of her.

"Oh, gosh are you okay?!" he said looking down at her.

"I…can't…breathe." She gasped before she passed out.

"Two-hand-touch you moron!" Kyo said as he tackled Daisuke pushing him off of Tohru. She awoke with a gasp and propped herself up on one arm to breathe better.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said as she staggered and then passed out again back into Yuki's arms.

She awoke a few hours later in a hospital bed. A nurse was at her right. She blinked her eyes a few times before she asked, "What happened?"

"Ah, good morning. You have some handsome young boys waiting for you in the lobby. Is it alright if I send them in?"

"Yes, if you will, please."

"Ah, so sweet. It would be a pleasure." She said with a smile as she walked out the room. A few moments later, Yuki walked in followed by Kyo and Daisuke.

"How are you feeling, Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked as he walked over to her bedside.

"I'm fine. A little tired and a little sore but that's okay." She said with her usual smile.

"I'm very sorry, Tohru-kun. Can you ever forgive me?" Daisuke asked as he pushed passed Kyo and over to her bed.

Kyo gave him a mean look. "Of course, Daisuke, I know it was just an accident." Tohru said with a smile.

"Great! I'm so glad. Um… will you excuse us for a minute, gentlemen?"

"No." they said in unison.

"Okay, then, fine. I just wanted a little privacy when I asked Tohru if she wanted to go out with me sometime."

"What?!" Yuki and Kyo screamed.

"Yes, well, will you?"

"Um…"

"Great then, I will see you tomorrow night at eight, okay?"

"Okay, get better soon." He left.

"Tohru, I don't want you to go out with him!" Kyo blurted out when Daisuke left.

"What he meant to say was he doesn't think you should be going out in the state that you are in. Maybe it would be a better idea if he came over our house and you cooked for him? Wouldn't that be nice? Well, we should let you get some rest." Yuki pushed Kyo out the door. "We'll be back in an hour or so, try and get some sleep." He was gone. She leaned back and was asleep within minutes.

"I meant what I said! Who do you think you are pushing me around like that?!" Kyo asked Yuki when they were in the hallway.

"We can't upset Tohru with our worries. If he comes over to the house, we can monitor his behavior so nothing goes on." He looked at Kyo who was still glaring at him. "I don't know why I even bother to talk to you." He walked away.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To call Shigure, we need someone to pick us up when she is discharged."

Kyo turned and walked back into Tohru's room. She was asleep. He sat down in the visitor's chair. _She is so gorgeous. _He thought as he watched her sleep. He placed his hand on top of hers. _You were so close, but I never had the guts to ask. And now that slime ball has you. I don't trust him one bit, Tohru. I hope I am wrong. God, do I hope I am wrong._ A few minutes later she began to stir and he removed his hand. "Hey," he said softly as she opened her eyes, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. Kyo,can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why don't you want me to go out with Daisuke?"

"I just want what is best for you, and I don't think he is it, is all. I don't trust him."

"Funny, Yuki said the same thing. Don't worry, I will be careful."

"That's good. Yuki went to call Shigure. Once he gets here he can sign the papers to discharge you and we can be on our way. It shouldn't be too long now." He started for the door.

"Where will you be?"

"Just out in the waiting room."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Will you stay with me, please? I know it's silly, but I don't want to be alone."

He walked back over and pushed the visitor's chair closer to the bed so that they were touching. He sat down. "It's not silly. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They arrived back at the house at almost nine o'clock. Tohru walked into the house and went into the kitchen. "Tohru-kun, where are you going? Don't you think you should be getting some sleep?" Shigure asked as he closed the front door behind himself.

"No one has eaten anything for dinner. I should cook. What do you want?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

Yuki walked up to stand next to her. "Don't worry about it, Tohru. You need to get some sleep."

"But I should-" she was interrupted when he scooped her up in his arms.

"Time for bed." Then he whispered, "I'm so glad I can do this now." He shut the fridge door with his foot and carried her upstairs. After she was tucked under the covers, he brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night." He left.

Kyo was pacing in front of the front door waiting for Daisuke to arrive. _Maybe we will get lucky and he won't show! No, that would hurt Tohru-kun. Maybe everything will be okay and Yuki and I were wrong. But that rarely ever happens. We can only hope for the best. _Kyo thought. He heard someone coming down the stairs so he walked over and saw Tohru coming down. She was in a red halter dress with a silver necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was back in red bows and her red high-heeled shoes made her look elegant. _If only she was dressing up for me… No, could never forgive myself if I ever thought like that. _"You look…" was all he could say.

"Too much? I should go change." She turned to face Yuki. "Oh, Yuki-kun, you startled me."

"You look amazing.' He said with a smile as he took her hand and walked her down the stairs.

_Damn rat!_ Kyo thought as he watched Yuki walk Tohru down the stairs. "What are we having?" Kyo asked as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, it's already in the oven. I should probably go take it out." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

They heard something at he front door so they turned to see Daisuke standing holding a bouquet of roses. "Is Tohru here?" he asked as he walked in.

Kyo stepped in front of him and used his height over him to intimidate. "If anything goes wrong tonight, I will be very unhappy."

"Sure." He said unaffected. He brushed past Kyo and walked into the kitchen where Tohru was taking the food out of the oven. He set the flowers on the table and walked over to Tohru. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Hey." He whispered.

"Oh, hey." She said as she set the food on the stove and shrugged his arms off. She turned to face him and leaned back on the counter. "How are you?"

He stepped forward and once again slid his hands around her waist. She made a face and then looked over his shoulder to see Yuki and Kyo standing glaring at Daisuke. He followed her gaze and turned to face them. "Oh, I wasn't aware that we had an audience."

"You mean you didn't want us to see, right?" Kyo said angrily as he walked over to him. "Keep your hands off of her." he warned. Yuki walked over to Tohru.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. Let's eat!" She turned and brought the food over to the table. They sat and ate and when dinner was over, Tohru walked Daisuke out onto the porch.

"Good night, Tohru. I had an amazing time." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close before he kissed her. She tensed, not returning his gesture with a hug, but instead she stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo watched anxiously through a crack in the door. They were tempted to run out and sweep her away from him, but they didn't. They just watched. She waved goodbye and started back towards the door. They quickly shut the door and stepped back. She walked in and looked at them. Her eyes widened as she realized that they had been watching.

"Good night, guys." She said with a smile as she brushed passed them and ran up the stairs. She ran into her room and shut the door before she plopped down on her bed.

A knock at the door. "Tohru-kun?" it was Yuki.

"Come in." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tohru-kun, are you- were you crying?"

"No, no, I'm fine." She said as she put a fake smile on.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked upset, I was just wondering. Are you sure, if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, but I really am fine."

"Alright then. Well, good night." He hugged her and then left. She got up and changed before she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next day, after Yuki and Tohru were finished harvesting strawberries, Yuki went back to the house to find Shigure in the kitchen talking to Daisuke. "What are you doing here?" Yuki said angrily as he put the basket of strawberries on the table.

"I'm here to see Tohru. Is that a problem?"

"Are you going to make it one?"

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Shigure asked. "I apologize for not being here to meet Daisuke last night, but did I really miss anything?"

"No, it wasn't anything."

Just then, Tohru walked in. "Oh, hey Daisuke!" she said with a smile as she sat down at the table next to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. Then, Kyo came down from his room.

"Oh, you're here." he said as he walked over to the fridge and got out the milk carton.

"Can we go somewhere and talk in private, Tohru?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure, we can go talk in my room." She got up and led him to her room. Kyo and Yuki just stood there with worried looks on their faces before they hurried up the stairs after them. They stood outside in the hall trying to listen to what was happening.

They could hardly hear the mumbling voices of them talking. They pressed their ears to the door. They could still hardly hear anything. Then, they heard Tohru's terrified scream.

Hope you liked it, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Ch. 5! Yay, a milestone! Thank you for reading!!! Thank you for your reviews!!!! I get so excited reading them! I'm so glad you like it!!!!

Ch. 5: The Disposal

Last time:

_They could hardly hear the mumbling voices of them talking. They pressed their ears to the door. They could still hardly hear anything. Then, they heard Tohru's terrified scream. _

Kyo kicked the door down without thinking and rushed in. Daisuke had Tohru on the bed with her arms pinned up above her head. He was straddling her, holding her hands with one hand, and unbuttoning her shirt with the other. Her shirt was undone up to her navel and skirt was pushed up to her thighs. Kyo leapt over and tackled him, pushing him onto the floor beside the bed. Yuki ran over and tried to comfort Tohru while Kyo started hitting Daisuke.

"Are you alright, Tohru?"

She started to cry as she buttoned up her shirt. Yuki got up and pulled Kyo off of him. He then reached down and picked him up by the back of his shirt and glared at him. His lip was split and his eye was swollen from Kyo. "I never want to see you again, and if I hear that you've been spotted by anyone I know, I will personally hunt you down like the animal you are!" Yuki threatened as he dragged him from the room. Kyo sat down on the bed next to the crying Tohru.

"We will make sure that that monster doesn't come near you again." He said after a moment trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." She cried as she rested her head on his chest. He awkwardly rapped his arms around her.

"Why? It wasn't you, it was him."

"You and Yuki both warned me to be careful around him, and I didn't listen! I brought him up here and all he wanted was…" she stopped and cried some more.

"Damn it, no Tohru! This wasn't your fault at all! Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please, just stop crying." He rested his head down on hers. Yuki came back into the room and sat down on the other side of Tohru.

He rested a caring hand on her back as she sat up. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "He will never bother you again." She nodded.

Kyo got up and walked towards the door but hesitated when he reached it. He turned and smiled at Tohru before he walked out.

"Since school starts in a few days, Shigure was thinking that we could all go up to the summer home for a vacation. But only if you want to." Yuki said after the door shut behind Kyo.

"That sounds great." She said somberly.

"Are you sure? Okay then, I will call the rest of the gang. If they can come, we can leave later this afternoon. Or is that too soon?" she shook her head. He got up and walked over to the door. "Don't worry, Tohru. Everything is going to be okay." He walked the rest of the way out of the door and shut it behind himself

_A vacation will be nice. _Tohru thought as she lay back in bed. _The Sohmas care for me. Everything will be okay. I just have to think positive! Everyone will be at the beach house and we will all have fun. Nothing bad will happen. It's all over. _She got up and started packing her bag.

Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be way long! Hope you like it! Thank you for reading! Please review, I love reading them! I just want to take a second and thank SylphWindDancer, frubaforever, Yuki's Girl 83, and tohrukun92126! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Thank you for reading! In the last chapter I got rid of Daisuke…but should he come back? Feel free to voice your opinion, I'd really like to know what you think!

Ch. 6: The Vacation

They arrived at the summer house later that afternoon but just took it easy and chilled around the house for the rest of the day. The next day, they all went down to the beach. Kyo still wouldn't go in the water so he sat on the beach with Yuki and watched everyone else go swimming. "You know you don't have to sit here. You can go swimming." Kyo said trying to make Yuki go in the water and leave him alone.

"And leave you to play lifeguard? I don't think so." Yuki said not moving.

"Shut up you damn rat!"

Yuki turned and glared at Kyo for a second before he turned back to the ocean. "Let's not ruin this for Tohru-kun. She's been through a lot lately and she doesn't need anything else."

"Do you think I am going to ruin it for her?!"

"You will if you keep trying to pick a fight with me."

"I'm trying to pick a fight with you?!"

"That is what I said, isn't it?"

"Well if you would just shut your trap, I wouldn't get so angry!"

"I don't know why I even try to talk to you! I can probably watch better from in there." He said as he got up and walked into the water.

"Yuki-kun, are you going to swim with us?!" Tohru asked excitedly as she watched Yuki come into the water.

"Yea, I thought I would."

"Great! We are playing tag. Hatsuharu-san is it. Don't let him touch you!" Just then, Haru came after Yuki. He chased him away from the rest of the group and tried to corner him. Everyone else just waited for them to come back.

_Tohru looks so cut in her polka dotted bikini. _Kyo thought as he watched her swim. _She especially looks cute after she comes up from going under water. Under, up, gasp, smile! Under, up, gasp, smile! Under…under…where is she?! _"Tohru?!"Kyo screamed as he ran into the water. He swam out to where he had seen her go under.

"Tohru?! Tohru?!" he said as he began searching for her. "Toh- Oh my god! You scared me!" Kyo said as he saw Tohru come up from under the water. He rushed over to where she was and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I was just swimming."

"Stop saying sorry."

"But I really am, Kyo. Please, don't be mad!" she pleaded.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant to stop apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh, sorr- I mean okay. Do you want to play? I think Yuki is it now."

"He'll never catch me!" They played tag until they could hardly walk at which point they all went up to the house, showered, and went to sleep.

The last night they were there, Kyo got up in the middle of the night and walked down to the beach. When he got there, he saw Tohru sitting in the sand hugging her knees and staring out over the ocean. He walked over and sat down next to her. "What are you doing out here? You are going to get yourself kidnapped or something."

She smiled. "I'm just thinking, sorry to worry you. What are you doing here?"

"No reason. Thinking about anything that you might want to share?"

She giggled. "No, I'm fine. Let's go swimming!" she said as she got up kicked off her sandals and ran into the water.

"Tohru! It's not good to go swimming at night!" he called after her but she had already dived under the water. He stripped off his shirt and shoes and ran after her. After he had caught up to her he said, "You're crazy! You're going to drown!"

She laughed. "I'm going to get kidnapped, I'm going to drown. You worry too much, Kyo. Relax, let's have some fun!" She dove under the water, came up behind him and jumped on his back. He dove forward and went under water, bringing her down with him. When he came up, she let go and he turned to face her. They were laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe. She leaned back and let herself float on top of the water for a second.

When she brought herself back up, she looked to see Kyo gazing caringly at her. He slowly stepped forward until he was just inches from her. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Their bodies were touching but their faces were still centimeters apart until they collided in a kiss. They closed their eyes for a second until Kyo let go of her and turned away.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't apologize when you didn't do anything wrong." she repeated his words.

"We should probably go back now."

She took a deep breath before she said, "I think you're right." They walked back to the house in silence and parted when they went to their separate wings to sleep. _Good night, Kyo._

Thank you for reading! Sorry, I know I said this chapter would be really long, but a lot happened! I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please, R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Thanks for your suggestions. I'll think about it, but please don't be mad if I don't take them or if I use only parts of it. I am sort of leaning towards Kyo and Tohru (if you haven't noticed) sorry to all of those who think Yuki should end up with her instead. I might be writing another story where Tohru might end up with Yuki (hint hint) so watch for that one. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are: Daisuke, Arisu, and her two minions who are unnamed and will remain unnamed (unless I decide for them to come back into the story and then I might give them names but until then…). I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters not listed before. On with the story…

Ch. 7

They arrived back home and the next day, school started. Kyo was still acting a little weird around Tohru and she him. The three of the started off to school.

"So, are you ready for the new semester, Tohru?" Yuki asked to lighten the mood on the walk.

"Oh, yes!" she said with a smile. Then Yuki stopped walking and turned to face Tohru.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? You have both been acting weird since we got back from the summer home."

"Everything is fine, no need to worry."

"Butt out you damn rat!" Kyo said.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Tohru-kun." Yuki retaliated.

They finished the rest of the walk in silence. When they arrived at school, Tohru was greeted by Uo and Hanajima. "Tohru! How was your summer?!"

"I'm sensing some uncomfortable waves, did something happen?"

"No, no!" she said putting on a smile. "Everything was great. How was yours?"

"Good, I'm so glad to be back. I missed you!" Uo said as she ran up and gave Tohru a big hug and Hanajima joined in. "Orangey." She said as she glanced at Kyo.

"Yankee." Kyo said as he walked passed the girls and into school.

"Nice to see you too, Prince Charming." Hanajima said as she let go of Tohru. "How was your break?"

"Enjoyable. Nice to see you guys, too." He followed Kyo into school.

"How were your breaks?"

"Good." They said in unison.

"I want to hear all about them…" They went into school and the day passed without problems. After the day ended, Uo and Hanajima were walking Tohru home and discussing their breaks. Yuki was quietly walking with them and Kyo had gone to the dojo to train with Kazuma. "Sounds like you guys had a great summer."

"Yea, what did you do, Tohru?" Uo-chan asked.

"We went to the summer home." She said with a smile, purposely leaving the part about Daisuke out. She didn't want to worry her friends.

"Oh that's cool." Saki said.

"Yea, it was nice-" she was cut off when three girls stepped in front of them.

"I thought I told you to stay off our turf!" the one in the middle said.

"Oh, Arisu. Nice to see you again." Uo said.

"Uo-chan, you know these girls?" Yuki asked.

"I did, when I was in a gang. But now I'm not, so you can just leave us alone."

"See, we can't do that." Arisu said. Then, the one on the left came after Uo. She calmly moved out of the way, sending her falling. "Fine then." Arisu said as she brought her leg back to kick Tohru. Tohru just flinched because she knew what she was in for. Before she made contact, Yuki stepped in front of her and took the kick. He flew to the ground.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru screamed as she knelt down beside him. Tears started streaming down her face. "Are you okay?"

He looked up to reveal a split lip. "Fine."

"Bitch!" Uo screamed as she kicked Arisu in the gut and made her fall backwards.

"Let's go, girls." She said when she regained her breath and stood up. They ran away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a split lip and possibly a black eye. Are you okay, Tohru?"

"I'm fine, but we should get you home." She helped him up and they walked home. "Thank you for walking us, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Tohru said with a smile and a wave as Uo and Saki left. She and Yuki walked into the house. "We're home!"

"Welcome- Yuki, what happened to your face?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing." He said as he went upstairs.

He shrugged. "What's up with him?" he asked as he went back to writing.

Tohru went up the stairs and into her room. She sat down on the bed and laid back. _If I wasn't so stupid and moved, Yuki would have never been hurt. This is all my fault!_

The next day, after school, Tohru went to the dojo to see Kazuma. "Excuse me, Kazuma-san?" she asked quietly as she walked in.

"Yes?" he answered from in back. "Ah, Honda-san, how can I help you?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"I was wondering….well, it's just that…"

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me martial arts, please? I can pay…" she pulled out some money from her bag.

He chuckled. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Oh, well I promise I will be a good student! Please, don't reject me!"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I just meant what caused you to want to learn martial arts."

"Well, yesterday, someone was going to kick me and instead of defending myself or even moving I just stood there and Yuki jumped in front of me and he got hurt. If I knew how to defend myself, he wouldn't have been hurt."

"Okay then, would you like to join Kyo?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, can we just keep this between you and I please? I don't want the others to worry."

"Okay then, come on Saturday nights at nine. Is that good for you? We can have secret one-on-one sessions."

"I will pay you extra for giving me a private class. Thank you very much! How much will you require?"

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as my repayment for everything you have done for Kyo."

"No, no, I really couldn't do that! I haven't done anything! Really, please."

"Then it's settled. I will see you on Saturday nights at nine and you won't pay me a cent. Super!" he said as he shuffled her towards the door.

"No…wait! I must pay."

"No, I won't let you. See you Saturday." He pushed her out and shut the door.

That Saturday at eight o'clock, Tohru was watching TV with Yuki. She yawned and stretched her arms high in the air. "Wow, I'm really tired." She said trying to sound convincing. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!" she said with a smile as she walked to the stairs.

"Tohru-kun," Yuki said looking up from the TV.

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams." He said with his princely smile.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "You too." She hurried up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind herself. A few minutes later she heard Yuki go into his room. She quietly opened the bedroom door and snuck down the stairs. Then, she tried as quietly as she could to sneak out the door and then she was on her way. She arrived at the dojo at eight forty-five and Kazuma opened the door for her.

"Welcome, Tohru-kun. I'm so glad that you could make it." he said as he opened the door for her. Then she saw he nod at something behind her, but when she turned, there was nothing there. "What?" he asked as if he hadn't done anything.

"Oh, nothing." She said with a smile as she entered. "Thank you for having me!"

"Thank you for coming." They entered and he taught her for an hour before he sent her on her way. "Good bye, Tohru-kun!" He said rather loud.

"Good bye, Kazuma-san." She said matching his volume. "May I ask why we're shouting?"

"Shouting, who's shouting?" he said with a smile as he turned and went back inside. She walked back to the house, snuck up to her bedroom, and lied down on her bed.

_I really do hate sneaking around behind the Sohma's back, but I don't want them to worry. I'll tell them, eventually… _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

For the next month, she continued with her routine without telling anyone. On the fifth Saturday, she started off. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway. She quietly backed out the door and closed it, but when she turned around, Yuki was standing there. "Where are you off to so late at night, Tohru-kun?" he asked with a smile.

"Um…" she hung her head in defeat, "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun! I didn't want to lie to you but I didn't want you to worry. Please, forgive me."

"I was never mad."

"You weren't?"

"No. In fact, I've known what you were doing since the first time. Did you think Kazuma would let you walk back and forth at night all alone? I had hoped you were going to tell me eventually, but I got tired of waiting."

"What?"

"That first time you went, I followed you. I thought you saw me for a second, when he nodded at me, but then you didn't. He was shouting to let me know that you were leaving, because he didn't see me and he wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. May I ask why you are doing this?"

She took a deep breath, "Of course."

"You can tell me on the way." He started off towards the dojo and she fell into step. "You started right after school started, did you not?"

"I did. Do you remember what happened that day?"

"Yes."

"You were hurt because I was stupid."

"Is that what you think happened?"

"Yes. If I could have defended myself, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. It was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Well, that's not the only reason I wanted to learn. Both you and Kyo are both really interested in it, so I thought that I should know about it so if you wanted to you could talk to me about it. So, that's when I came to Kazuma. I thought if he could teach me martial arts, then I could defend myself better and you wouldn't need to worry about me all the time."

He stopped and turned to face her. "Did you ever think that I like worrying about you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I care about you." He put his hands on her shoulders and hugged her before he pushed her back to look at her. She started to cry and he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hand. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't cry. Let's go. We wouldn't want you to be late."

On Sunday, Tohru was at home with Yuki. Kyo and Shigure were at the main house. She was out in the yard practicing her martial arts when Yuki came out. He smiled, "You're doing good."

"Really? I don't think so but you would know better than I would."

He chuckled, "Can I give you a few pointers?"

"Oh, please!" They practiced out in the yard for a while before Yuki had to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Student council meeting." He pause and looked beyond her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. But anyways, I have to go, I'm sorry. Shigure and Kyo should be home soon, so just be careful until then."

"That's okay, I know." He left and she went into the kitchen to clean up and start lunch.

Yuki was walking towards school when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yuki? This is Hatori. I was just calling to tell you that Akito checked himself out of the hospital and hasn't been seen since. He might be coming after you, so be careful."

Yuki paused to think for a second. "No not me, Tohru!" he said as he shut the phone and started at a sprint back towards the house. _The woods! He was there and I didn't see him. I knew he was there! _ _Tohru, be careful. I hope I'm not too late. God, I hope I'm not too late. _


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Tohru was standing at the stove cooking when she heard the door open. "Shigure-san?" she called from in the kitchen.

"Not quite." She heard a male voice say from behind her. She spun around to see Akito holding a sword to her throat. "Nice to see you again."

Yuki sprinted home as fast as he could. He flew threw the door and into the kitchen. "Tohru?" he asked as he came in.

"Yuki, no!" she warned but it was too late. He hadn't seen Akito until he was holding the sword at his throat.

"Yuki. I was hoping you would come back. I didn't want to settle for just one." He quickly glanced at Tohru who stood with a horrified look on her face. "Move and he dies right here in front of you." He threatened.

"No!" she screamed but didn't come closer. _Take a deep breath. _She thought. _In control. Step and kick! _Her foot collided with the back of Akito's head and he fell to the floor. "I'm sorry-" She started but stopped when Yuki grabbed her arm and started pulling her in the direction of the front door. He had grabbed the sword and was pushing her out the door.

"Run. Go to the main house and wait there for me."

"What about you, Yuki?"

"Please, Tohru, just go. I don't want you here for this. Thank you for your help but you don't need to worry about me."

She started to cry when she understood what he was going to do. She hurled herself forward into his arms. "Please, Yuki, don't do it!" He wrapped his arm around her.

"He was going to kill you. He was going to kill us."

"But he didn't. Please don't do this." she pleaded as she fell to her knees.

He took a deep breath before he continued, "Stay here." he let go of her and walked back into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later. She looked up at him with yearning eyes. "It had to be done. Not only for you, but for everyone else." He pulled her to her feet and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Let's go." He started walking with her in the direction of the main house but stopped when Hatori and Shigure pulled up in the car beside them.

"Are you guys okay?" Hatori asked out the window.

"Fine." Yuki said angrily. He walked over to the window and leaned in. "Akito is left at the house. Will you go clean up the mess while I take Tohru to the main house to hang out with the rest of the group? Are they there?"

"Yes. We will go pick him up." He whispered before he shouted past Yuki to Tohru, "We'll see you later. Take care, Tohru."

"You as well, Hatori-san." She said without looking up from the ground.

He nodded as he pulled away. Yuki and Tohru walked the rest of the way to the main house and when they got there, everyone was waiting for them. Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro were all there waiting. Kyo came in a few minutes later.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa said as she ran up and gave her a hug. "He didn't hurt you anymore, did he?" she asked with concern on her face.

"No, no. You don't need to worry about me. She said as she put a fake smile on.

"Tohru, do you want to play a game?" Momiji said with a smile.

"Momiji, why don't you go take Kisa and Hiro to play something?" Haru said solemnly.

"We aren't children, Haru!" Hiro snapped. "We can go ourselves if you don't want us here. Just tell us!"

"Okay, then, we don't want you here." Haru said.

"Let's go play something fun!" Momiji said as he followed Hiro and Kisa out.

Tohru let go of her fake smile and plopped down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Leave her alone." Yuki said.

She closed her eyes as tears began to stream down her face. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk?" Haru asked.

"Leave her alone!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to one of the bedrooms. He tucked her under the covers of the big king-sized bed and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "It had to be done, Tohru. It had nothing to do with you. You couldn't have done anything. It was a decision that we all made." He carefully whispered in her ear.

She slowly clasped his hand that was on the bed next to her. "Will you stay with me? Will you…never mind. You can go if you'd like."

"What?"

"Will you lie with me? I know it sounds weird, but it makes me feel better."

He slowly climbed into the bed and lied down next to her. She rolled over and snuggled up against his chest. They fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Where did he take her?" Haru asked after they had been gone for a few minutes.

"Does it matter?" Kyo asked grumpily.

"Maybe you should go check on them. Make sure Yuki isn't moving in on your girl."

"Shut up!" they stayed there for a few moments before Kyo got up and walked back to where Yuki had taken Tohru and quietly opened the door. He looked in to see Tohru and Yuki sleeping together in the bed. He closed the door and walked angrily back to where Haru was waiting.

"Well?"

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped as he slammed himself down on the couch.

"Oh, what were they up to? Was it fun to watch?" Black Haru said as he got up and started moving towards the hallway.

"Son of a Bitch!" Kyo screamed as he tackled Haru. Then he stopped, stood up, and walked away.

Tohru woke up a few hours later and Yuki was no longer beside her. She got up and walked into the living room where Kyo was watching TV. She walked in and sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked without looking away from the TV.

"Better. And you?"

"Fine."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Are you and Yuki…"

"Together? No!"

"But you were…in there."

"Oh, you saw. I was upset. My mom used to lie with me like that, it makes me feel better that's all. It wasn't what you think." He looked at her caringly. "What?"

"It's just…nothing."

"What?"

"I want…I want to hold you, Tohru. I want you in my arms, I want to hold you and kiss you, but most of all I want…NO!" he shouted as he got up. She stood up and grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"No, I won't be like that scum ball. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you…oh god."

"Yea, now you see the true monster within me, the curse I can't live without… being a guy. Tohru, if you haven't noticed, I'm a guy and I have usual guy wants. I'm sorry if they are directed at you but I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"I know, but you shouldn't be." She dug her face into his shoulder cavity.

He stroked her hair with his hand. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Yuki watched from down the hall as a slight smile lit his face.

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Dear my faithful readers,

I am very satisfied with this story and feel that it is complete as is. But fear not! I am currently working on the sequel! Please check it out, it should be posted no later than Saturday February 10. So long for now!

Bookworm22202.


End file.
